Ilusión
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Neji se marcha a una misión sin responder a la declaración que le hizo Sakura antes de partir. En consecuencia, extraños sueños vienen a perturbalo... o quizá no tanto. One-Shot. Lemon. NejiSaku.


**Nick:** Laurine/Saku Hyuuga Ishtar  
**Anime/Manga:** Naruto  
**Autor:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pareja:** NejiSaku  
**Tipo de relación:** Hetero  
**Crítica:** Sí

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfic contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo no lo leas, quedan todos advertidos, después nada de reclamos ¿vale?

**Ilusión  
Capítulo único**

Neji se dio la vuelta en su futón realmente molesto. No conseguía sacarse de la cabeza la imágen de Sakura, por mucho que se repitiera que debía dormir para estar concentrado en la misión que llevaba a cabo. Era simplemente imposible no pensar en ella, sobretodo porque a vísperas de que él se marchara a su misión, la mujer le había confesado por fin, que él le interesaba. Y eso lo sacaba del mundo real muy a menudo.

Él también estaba interesado en ella, a pesar de que fuera una mujer un tanto inmadura e infantil a sus 24 años de edad, pero no sabía exactamente qué lo había cautivado a tal grado. Quizás era la manera que tenía para con los demás, siempre tratando de ayudar; o tal vez era su cándida forma de ser, no lo sabía con certeza, pero ella lo volvía loco.

Tan loco como lo estaba en ese mismo instante, recostado en aquél futón, sumido en la oscuridad, sólo pensando en ella y en volver a verla, para decirle, de una vez por todas, lo que sentía...

Entonces volvió a enfadarse y sus cejas formaron una línea recta. Eso también lo mataba. El hecho de que no le hubiera dado una respuesta cuando ella se lo había dicho, le carcomía el alma. Lo hacía sentirse idiota e incluso avergozado de saber la reacción de ella cuando regresara a la aldea. Porque, después de todo ¿qué hombre con un mínimo de dignidad hacía lo que él...?

Los recuerdos le abrumaron la mente en un instante, trasladándolo a tan solo un mes atrás, en las afueras de la Villa de la Hoja. El viento mecía suavemente los árboles, mientras él observaba distraídamente al escuadrón ANBU con el que estaba a punto de partir. Ella no se presentó hasta minutos después de que emprendieran la marcha, lo recordaba perfectamente. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el viento le había alborotado el cabello, pero aun así se veía hermosa. Su voz tembló ligeramente cuando se atrevió a llamarlo y aunque sabía que eso retrasaba a su escuadrón él acudió a su llamado.

Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente el semblante del hombre, mientras nuevas imágenes llegaban a sus párpados, que mantenía cerrados. Sakura le había sonreído tímidamente por un momento, pero después su semblante se había transformado en el de alguien mucho más valiente.

- Te quiero -había pronunciado suavemente la mujer, antes de esconder la cara entre las manos.

- Tengo que marcharme, Sakura. Hablaremos de esto cuando regrese.

Qué respuesta tan seca, pensó él, recriminándose una vez más. Quería regresar a la villa lo más pronto posible, pero sabía que todavía le quedaba una semana para verla. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se encontraran? El miedo se instaló en su pecho con una velocidad alarmante. ¿Y si lo había malinterpretado...? ¿Qué tal si ella...? Abrió los ojos de golpe, tratando de regularizar el latido de su corazón, que se había disparado al plantear una posibilidad que no le gustaba en nada y trató de olvidar lo sucedido.

Era curioso que aquello pasara. Ella era la única que podía realmente sacarlo de la oscuridad. La única que hacía que su corazón saltara de un salto e incluso, se oprimiera ante el miedo. Ella y sólo ella. Sakura.

Afuera no se escuchaba nada, por lo que él permaneció quieto durante mucho tiempo. La luz de la luna se colaba a intervalos por entre la puerta entreabierta, pero no era lo suficientemente potente como para sacar al Hyuga del letargo en el que se estaba sumiendo. Sus párpados se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, pero no hubo ningún cambio en lo que veía en ellos, ahí estaba Sakura, siempre Sakura.

No podía evitarlo. Ahora que estaba más cerca de estar con ella, no podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría su piel entre sus dedos, el olor de su cabello... El sueño lo consumió todo inmediatamente, pero aun así, Neji no se salvó de verla ahí también. Parecía que nada había cambiado, seguía recostado en el mismo futón y la luna hacía brillar el estanque fuera de la habitación, sin embargo, sí había algo diferente. Ella estaba ahí, tan hermosa como la última vez que la había visto, incluso usando la misma ropa, sonriendo de manera tranquila.

Él sabía que estaba soñando, pero eso no le impidió a su corazón dar un salto. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella ¡cómo la extrañaba! Era extraño pensar así, pero no imposible. Extrañaba aquello que aun tenía, aunque sonara descabellado. Por eso la aferró cuando fuerzas en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance y escuchó su risa cantarina en su oído cuando lo hizo. Un mero eco de lo que era en realidad, pero que le bastaba en aquél mundo de fantasía. Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ésta y la vio vacilar al poner las suyas en su espalda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -se atrevió a preguntar, no sin cierto temor de despertarse y recordar que ella no estaba ahí.

- ¿Que no es obvio? -contestó la mujer, mirándolo a los ojos.

Su cara se desdibujó en una mueca de asombro. Sakura no tenía ningún Byakugan, pero a veces pensaba que podía ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma, justo como ahora. Ella acarició su cara lentamente, sus facciones masculinas y perfectas; y Neji se encogió ante tal contacto. Incluso así, siendo una simple ilusión, ella podía ponerlo a sus pies con tan sólo un roce. Qué débil era Neji Hyuuga...

Sakura sonrió burlonamente, pero a él no le molestó en lo más mínimo, se limitó a mirarla y aunque sabía que no era real, se sintió bien de estar allí con ella. Entonces una de sus manos fue directamente a su rostro, imitando lo que ella había hecho segundos atrás y también le acarició las mejillas. Su piel era muy suave y se coloreó de un leve tono rojizo, pero eso no borró el desafío en sus ojos. Sakura se puso de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo y luego le besó, pasándole los brazos por el cuello. Eso fue lo único que él necesitó para dejar correr todos sus instintos.

Siguió besándola sin saber realmente qué hacía y se sorprendió cuando la espalda de Sakura chocó contra una de las paredes. Pero ella no le hizo caso a aquel detalle y si a ella no le importaba ¿por qué a él sí? Sus manos seguían en las mejillas de Sakura, pero pronto no le bastó ese contacto, de sus mejillas bajaron a su cuello y de ahí pasaron a su espalda, en donde acariciaron la piel de la mujer debajo de la blusa rojiza que ésta llevaba puesta. Seguía siendo tan suave como la de su rostro y eso le gustaba demasiado.

A veces rodeaba su cintura y otras sólo la pegaba más a él, nada le bastaba, nada le era suficiente, quería más y más de Sakura, necesitaba saciarse de ella y aun así sabía que no iba a cansarse nunca de ella. Una de sus manos se aventuró por su abdomen y luego subió a sue pechos, donde se quedó quieta, deciendo qué hacer. Pensó que ella lo detendría, pero sólo se limitó a mirarlo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Vaciló un momento, pero después volvió al ataque, sus ojos se lo imploraban.

Desabrochó rápidamente la blusa que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde y contempló la belleza que se escondía debajo de ella. Los pequeños hombros blancos y el contorno totalmente femenino de Sakura. Sus pechos aun contenidos por el sostén rosa y hasta el pequeño lunar en medio de ellos. Entonces se olvidó completamente de su boca y se dedicó a su cuello, en el cual dejó varias marcas púrpuras y con las cuales ganó varios de sus suspiros. De vez en cuando mordía suavemente alguno de sus lóbulos, pero supo que debía hacer algo más. No, más bien, necesitaba hacer algo más.

Su cuello quedó atrás y un nuevo terreno inexplorado se presentó ante él. La piel de sus pechos era aun más blanca que la del resto de su cuerpo y éstos eran también muy suaves. Aprisionó uno entre sus manos y la vio arquearse ante el contacto, le encantaba ser también para ella, alguien que podía doblegarla. Entonces mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de acariciar aquél precioso monte, él dirigió su boca al otro y lo beso lentamente, hasta culminar en el botón rosáceo que lo coronaba. Sakura suspiraba cada vez más fuerte y se aferraba a él, acercándolo aun más a su cuerpo. Se sumieron en otro beso y ella aprovechó para sacarle la camisa a Neji, esta vez le tocaba a ella ¿no?

Sus pequeñas manos recorrieron primero que todo, las cicatrices que éste poseía en el pecho y la espalda, y aunque seguían besándose eso no le impidió trazar figuras en sus brazos. Pero entonces ella rompió el beso y siguió el camino de su pecho con los labios, suavemente, torturándolo a cada poco, hasta que llegó a la línea que dividía su cuerpo en dos mitades y en la cual, el pantalón estaba de más. Neji seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, completamente extasiado de lo que veía y de lo que ella hacía. El pantalón del ANBU también cayó al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y su ropa interior compartió el mismo destino.

Sakura volvió a enrojecer momentáneamente y hasta incluso él se sintió un tanto avergonzado, pero pronto todo eso quedó atrás. Neji no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Sakura besó su miembro, que en todo su esplendor yacía indefenso ante ella. La mujer siguió con aquello durante largo tiempo, doblegando cada vez más el orgullo del Hyuuga, que tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba bañado en un mar de sudor. Pero él no quería que terminara así, él deseaba poseerla y por eso la interrumpió bruscamente antes de sentir un orgasmo. Esa vez, con un tanto de violencia, la volvió a acorralar contra la pared, muerto de deseo y la besó, mientras sus manos buscaban el cierre de la falda que llevaba. No le costó mucho encontrarlo, de un tirón le sacó la falda y de otro, las pantaletas rosadas. Entonces se posicionó entre sus piernas, que ésta llevó a los lados y entró en ella.

La sensación fue incomparable para ambos, tanto que ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor del torso de él y luego lo dejó proseguir, mientras aferraba su largo cabello castaño y profería leves gemidos. Neji, por su parte, se encontraba sumido en un frenesí. Cada vez embestía con más fuerzas y más rapidez, consumido completamente por ella. Su voz al quebrarse, las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente, su perfume inundando el lugar... la amaba demasiado y a la par, estaba su deseo por ella. Una de sus manos se posó en su cintura y la otra continuó apoyada en la pared. ¿Qué más le daba si lo oían...? ¿Si los oían...?

El éxtasis fue incrementando con cada segundo que pasaba, como una vela que se consume rápidamente, ayudada por un fuego débil a comparación del que ambos sentían crecer en su interior. Y que cada vez alcanzaba un punto más alto y más satisfactorio. Sakura se quemó primero, el orgasmo la inundó segundos antes que a él y oleadas de placer convulsionaron su cuerpo, a lo que ella no pudo responder más que arañando la espalda del hombre y cerrando aun más las piernas en su torso, tratando de aprisionar aquella sensación. Sin embargo, no soltó a Neji hasta segundos después, cuando también, sintiendo cómo se rendía ella, dejaba escapar su semilla dentro de la mujer.

Subió la vista para verla, pero no logró enfocar su rostro, todo se volvió borroso de inmediato y de pronto, despertó. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se encontró con que ésta estaba perlada de sudor y el cabello se le pegaba a ella. Revisó a su alrededor, pero comprobó muy a su pesar, que todo había sido un sueño. En el suelo no había ninguna blusa roja y por supuesto, él no se había movido de aquél futón. Eso le molestó y a la vez, le gustó. No había sido real, pero tenía la oportunidad de serlo; por otro lado, él no se permitía tener sueños de esa índole y sin embargo, allí, en casa ajena, mientras realizaba una misión su cuerpo lo había traicionado, un claro símbolo de debilidad.

Cerró los ojos de golpe, pero las imágenes seguían ahí, tan nítidas como si debajo de sus párpados corriera una película. Y estaba decidido a ignorarlas, pero no lo logró. El resto de la noche lo pasó en vela, sólo repitiéndose que debía esperar una semana para verla. Los demás ANBU que lo acompañaban notaron su cambio, pero no el motivo de éste así que siempre especulaban un poco, pero él nunca les comentó nada. La semana pasó lentamente y los sueños volvieron todos los días hasta que volvió a la Aldea.

Era de noche y las luces de todas las casas se encontraban apagadas, pero le importó poco y nada. Se separó del escuadrón que lo acompañaba y éstos se quedaron un tanto asombrados de verlo poco interesado en informar sobre la misión; para después marcharse a la casa de ella. Se le hizo eterno el camino desde la entrada de la villa hasta ahí, pero aun así cuando vio la casita lila, su corazón dio un salto.

¿Qué demonios iba a decirle, de todos modos? Mientras andaba por el caminito de grava que llevaba hasta la puerta, estuvo pensando qué decirle, pero sin conseguirlo, así que decidió improvisar. El timbre sonó dos veces y él esperó ahí, tratando de alejar las imágenes que ella evocaba, distrayéndose con el pequeño jardín a su lado, lleno de toda clase de flores, pero del cual se olvidó en cuanto alguien abrió la puerta.

Sakura se encontraba despeinada y traía la pijama. Se había levantado un tanto malhumorada al ver que alguien tocaba el timbre. Su mente sólo pudo darle un nombre: Naruto. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, tallándose los ojos y tratando de contener la ira en su interior, se sorprendió al ver a Neji de pie frente a ella, con el uniforme ANBU y con evidentes signos de haber llegado a la Aldea en ese momento. La ira se transformó en verguenza al notar cómo éste la miraba con mucha intensidad. Entonces un calorcillo le inundó el cuerpo y se reprendió a sí misma por sonrojarse. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tenía cierta razón para hacerlo, después de todo, eran las 3 de la mañana y había un hombre frente a su puerta, un hombre al que amaba demasiado.

Neji dio un paso dentro de la casa sin ser invitado, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero ese gesto delató algo más. A Neji no le importaba que ella se diera cuenta, estaba más ocupado observando los detalles que su sueño había omitido y preguntándose cuántos de ellos serían ciertos. Incluso ahora, ahí en pijama, Sakura lucía un tanto apetecible. A pesar de que los mechones de cabello rosado estaban desordenados y sus ojos medio cerrados, ella le parecía muy bonita. Bueno ¿qué podía perder diciéndole...?

- ¿Qué pasa, Neji? -se aventuró a decir la mujer, al notar el creciente silencio y que éste ya estaba prácticamente dentro de la casa.

- ¿Que no es obvio? -contestó él, repitiendo las palabras que había escuchado en su sueño.

Sakura retrocedió sonrojada unos cuantos pasos. ¿Acaba de escuchar bien y Neji se le estaba declarando, o seguía en su cama dormida? Todo pasó rápidamente, mientras ella se dedicaba a analizar aquello, Neji aprovechó su momento de descuido y la tomó por la cintura para besarla, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba dejando todo a oscuras. Lo único que se podía divisar era el brillo de los ojos de la mujer, que se encontraban dilatados y rebosantes de felicidad.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? -volvió a preguntar, un poco más valiente ante tal declaración.

- Un sueño realidad -dijo él y volvió a besarla.

Fin.

**Notas de la Autora:** Sólo puedo decir una cosa... OMFG! No puedo creer que haya escrito algo así, normalmente no me gusta extender mucho los lemons y por eso soy muy mala escribiéndolos, nunca había probado hacer mucho con estos dos, casi siempre lo clásico, sí, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero si leyeron el último capítulo que subí de Amar es combatir. Anyways, ehmmm, quisiera que me dieran sus impresiones sobre este one-shot, la verdad es que no sé si lo hice bien, describí mucho, describí poco? Todo lo que quieran decirme ya saben dónde. Como nota especial, esto lo escribí bajo los efectos de lost my music de aya hirano, así que puede haber ciertas cosas locas ahí dentro xD.

Por último, sobre las aclaraciones de arriba, son para las jueces de un concurso, los que ya leyeron mis fanfics anteriores saben que no las pongo, así que no se asusten o algo xD, sólo será en algunos que me lo pidan que los ponga. Y sí, Laurine es mi nick en un foro xP.

Bueno, eso.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
